Surfacing (canção)
"Surfacing" (em português, "Emergindo") é a quarta canção do álbum auto-titulado. "Nós só temos mais uma música de merda para vocês, mas é o novo internacional HINO DO CARALHO e eu quero que vocês a cantem, porque estamos vivos, somos livres, somos todos um só povo. Essa música é chamada SURFACING!" -Corey antes de apresentar a canção ao vivo. Significado da canção A mensagem de Surfacing é muito evidente; não se foda com nada, nem se deixem julgar por ninguém, já que tem esse direito, não temos de provar nada a ninguém, nem justificar aquilo que somos. Sigam a vossa vontade,façam o que vos passa pela cabeça sem terem receio porque isso é que vale alguma coisa, a vida é demasiadamente curta e medrosa para vocês perderem tempo com os outros e com o que eles acreditam, dizem de vocês, fodam-se eles todos! Trivialidades *Surfacing é tocada ao vivo em todos os shows. *Quando esta música é tocada ao vivo, é muitas vezes referido como "a porcaria do novo Hino Nacional". *Surfacing seria o segundo single do álbum, depois de Wait And Bleed, mas Spit it Out foi escolhido. Letra Original Fuck you all! Running out of ways to run I can't see, i can't be Over and over and under my skin All this attention is doing me in Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me! Picking through the parts exposed Taking shape, taking shag Over and over and under my skin All this momentum is doing me in! Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me! And don't you fucking judge me! Pain! You got all my love, livin' in your own hate Drippin' hole man, hard step, no fate Show you nothin', but i ain't holdin' back Every damn word i say is a sneak attack When i get my hands on you Ain't a fucking thing you can do Get this cuz you're never gonna get me I am the very disease you pretend to be I am the push that makes you move I am the push that makes you move I am the push that makes you move I am the push that makes you move Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me! Pain! Tradução Fodam-se todos! Ficando sem maneiras de correr Não enxergo, não aguento De novo, e de novo, por baixo da minha pele Toda essa dor está me matando! Foda-se tudo! Foda-se este mundo! Foda-se tudo que você defende! Não pertença! Não exista! Não dê a mínima! Jamais me julgue! Pegando pelas partes expostas Tomando forma, Tomando jeito De novo e de novo e por baixo da minha pele Todo esse momento está me matando! Foda-se tudo! Foda-se este mundo! Foda-se tudo que você defende! Não pertença! Não exista! Não ligue! Jamais me julgue! E nem ouse me tocar! Dor! Você levou todo o amor, vivendo em seu próprio ódio Sem caráter, passos firmes, sem destino Não te demonstro, mas não tento me conter, Toda maldita palavra que digo é um ataque furtivo Quando eu pôr minhas mãos em você Não há porra nenhuma que você possa fazer Entenda isto, pois você nunca vai me entender Sou aquela mesma doença que você finge ser Sou a força que move você Sou a força que move você Sou a força que move você Sou a força que move você Foda-se tudo! Foda-se este mundo! Foda-se tudo que você defende! Não pertença! Não exista! Não dê a mínima! Jamais me julgue! Dor! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles cancelados Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio